


Frozen Together

by ArendelleinParis



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Frozen AU, Frozen without Anna, Tags Are Hard, elsa - Freeform, kristelsa, kristoff - Freeform, lots of ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArendelleinParis/pseuds/ArendelleinParis
Summary: Two friends are separated in a terrible accident. Years later, they must unite in order to save the kingdom. Can they thaw their hearts before everything freezes over?*I can't do summaries. Frozen Kristelsa AU*





	1. Chapter 1 - Meeting

Once upon a time, there was a boy and a girl born in the same winter. The girl was born a royal, a princess, with snowy hair and icy blue eyes. The boy had no title. He was a commoner with sandy blond hair and eyes the color of a reindeer's fur. Born in such different worlds, it seemed they would never meet, but their paths would cross one summer night years later.

On a calm night in the small kingdom of Arendelle, all was quiet except for the echo of hooves and the wheels of loaded wagons as they clacked and buckled on the cobblestone streets. Exhausted from their day of work and their night of travel, the ice workers were eager to store their haul and head home to their beds. They got to work emptying the wagons and placing the blocks of ice into storage to be sold at market the following morning.

Among them, with their own small load of ice, was a small boy and his reindeer. This wasn't their first time being out late. It was often impossible to keep them inside the orphanage. Tonight was no exception. 

Kristoff and Sven had dreamed of joining the ice harvesters for years. They watched excitedly as the others shuffled about carrying a block of the frozen substance over their shoulders. Kristoff quickly grabbed a pair of tongs from the pile of tools and clutched his harvest in them before trying to lift it over his shoulder. Sven, the young fawn, gave him a starting nudge as the boy slipped.

"Thanks, Sven." Kristoff said with a grunt as he carried their heavy haul.

With a thud, the block slipped from the tongs and fell before him. The boy and fawn frowned thinking they would never get it to storage before it melted. Suddenly something flashed behind them. A light of brilliant blue reflected in the ice and disappeared. The two turned curiously, but the only light was the surrounding lanterns and the waves of the Northern Lights above them.

Nothing resembled the vision they had seen. Moments later, there was another great flash. It shot into the sky above from within the castle courtyard. Kristoff walked carefully closer as his friend followed. Soon they were before the massive gates that surrounded the great structure. Again the sky was illuminated with the glorious light.

Sounds of laughter escaped through the open doors as the boy and reindeer peered inside. Dashing about eagerly, was a small girl with hair that seemed almost white. She skidded to a stop before gazing around and stomping her foot. From underneath her shoe, a layer of ice, pure as crystal, stretched across the courtyard. 

"Ice?" Kristoff gasped in amazement. Sven rushed past him and through the doors before he could be stopped. "Sven! Sven, come back!" The fawn ran out onto the ice and slid to ground. Startled, the girl turned to see him. Slowly the boy walked out onto the ice and stared, befuddled, at the girl who had created it.

 

"How did you do that?"

"Do what? Who are you?" The girl replied fearfully.

"Make the ice. It's amazing!"

"No. No one is supposed to know!" she said turning to go and holding her hands against her chest.

"Wait!" Kristoff called reaching after her, "I won't tell! Please! Ice is my life!"

 

"Who are you?" she asked again looking back at him.

"I'm Kristoff and this is Sven. How can you make ice? I promise I won't tell anyone."

"I can make ice with my powers."

"You have magic?"

"Ice magic."

The girl lifted her hands as the water gushing from the fountains froze into a formation of ice. The ice sparkled many different colors as the Northern Lights reflected across them. Kristoff gaped at the glistening fountains as they seemed to light the courtyard around them.

"Would you like to see more?" The girl asked. Kristoff nodded and the courtyard was thawed before the three snuck quietly inside the castle.

"What's your name?" The boy asked as the girl lead them into the castle's ballroom.

"I'm Elsa."

"Princess Elsa?" Kristoff asked recognizing her name.

She answered him with a nod before pressing a finger to her mouth telling him to quiet down. Soon, she, Kristoff and Sven had closed the doors and stood in the middle of a large room. Just as before, Elsa stomped her foot causing the floor to cover in ice.

"Watch this!" she said conjuring an orb of frosty magic and tossing it into the sky. It exploded in a spark of blue identical to the flashes that had drawn Kristoff and Sven to the castle, but this time, snow fell from the ceiling though there were no clouds.

"Woah!" Kristoff marveled.

Elsa smirked playfully at him, "Wanna build a snowman?"

The boy nodded and they began packing together three lumps of snow. Their snowman was composed of two patches of snow and a rounded head. After the body was formed and the head in place, two pebbles were pressed on for eyes. Two branches and a few twigs were gathered for hair and arms. Finally, a carrot was placed in the center of it's head to be the nose. 

"Hi, I'm Olaf," the princess said maneuvering the snowman's arms and speaking in a funny voice, "and I like warm hugs."

"Hi, Olaf." her friend chuckled.

Elsa quickly packed together a tight ball of snow and hurled it at him. It struck his head as she began to giggle. Kristoff threw a snowball back at her, watching it hit her arm and break apart. Soon, it was a small battle as snowballs flew across the room like cannonballs.

The girl stood behind her fort of snow and tossed a large ball of snow at her opponent. The boy copied her actions before ducking back behind his own fort. Quietly, Elsa swirled her hands together creating a good sized orb of magic which she would transform into snow. She stood as an approaching ball of snow sped for her.

Hurrying so that she could avoid the obstacle, she turned and slipped as the orb shot from her hand across the room. It struck Kristoff's head, and with a grunt, he fell, unconscious, to the floor. The girl gasped and hurried to him. Reaching him, she placed his head in her lap. Sven worriedly sniffed of his friend.

Elsa watched as a section of Kristoff's blonde hair turned a bright white. She clutched him tightly and called for her parents. Ice grew rapidly around the room freezing everything in sight.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry." she cried as the doors were forced open.

"Elsa, what have you done?!" her father gasped seeing the room then turning his attention to the two children and young fawn.

"Who is this?" her mother asked taking him from her, "He's ice cold!"

"He's my friend. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry!"

"I know where we need to go," her father said anxiously, "but we must hurry!"

In a flash, the king and queen whisked their daughter, the boy, and Sven across the kingdom on horseback. They traveled deep into the kingdom's woods and mountains. At a large, mysterious valley, they halted their horses.

"Is anyone here," the king asked, carrying Kristoff in his arms, "Please. He's freezing!"

Suddenly, moss covered mounds of stone rolled around and split open to reveal that they were not rocks but trolls. They were wise and mystical healers and experts on magic. The trolls watched curiously as the king kneeled keeping the boy in his arms, but allowing the stone creatures to see him. From among the crowd, the oldest and wisest of all the trolls came forward.

"Your Majesty," he said in greeting before turning to Elsa, "was she born with the powers or cursed?"

"Born," Elsa's father replied, "and they're getting stronger.

The troll nodded and placed his hand upon Kristoff's chest then head, "It's only the head. You're fortunate it wasn't the heart. The heart is not so easily changed. The head I can persuade."

"Do what you must." 

"I recommend we remove all magic, including memories," the healer said seeming to pull memories of the night's events from the boy's head. With his own magic, he altered the visions, and placed them carefully back, "It's done. He'll be okay."

"He won't remember I have powers?" Elsa asked quietly.

"It's for the best," her father assured.

"We should return him to his family." the queen urged.

"He doesn't have one. His memory only shows an orphanage." the troll remarked.

"Then we should be taking him back." she replied.

"Wait!" another troll, a girl, called stepping from the crowd, "We can help him here. We'll find him a family."

"Bulda," the older troll began, "a human child is a big responsibility."

"I'm up for it. Let me see him. I'll find him a good home."

Reluctantly, the king laid Kristoff in front of her. She smiled, brushing his long bangs from his face. Sven slowly walked over sniffing his friend and the troll before licking her cheek. "Cuties," she whispered happily.

The queen stood. Taking her daughter's hand, she began to lead her away. "Just a minute," the wise older troll stopped them, "Listen to me, Elsa. Your power will only grow. There is beauty in it, but also great danger as you've seen tonight. You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy."

Elsa hugged her mother's legs. Her parents wrapped their arms around her. "She can learn to control it. I'm sure." the king began, "But to prevent something like this from ever happening again, we'll close the gates, and limit her contact with people."

"What about Kristoff? He's my friend." the princess asked with teary eyes.

"Even him."

She pushed away from them and hurried to her friend and hugged him goodbye. "Goodbye, Kristoff," she said gently kissing his forehead then returning to her parents. They placed her back on the horses and returned to the castle.

Sven sniffed over a sleeping Kristoff noticing the small patch of white had turned back into blonde. No one else had noticed. The reindeer yawned away the thought. Exhausted, he curled next to the boy and was soon asleep next to him.


	2. Chapter 2 - Melt

Her heart shattered, its pieces tried to rip through her chest. She fell to her knees and wailed, pressing her hands against her ears. Everything around her turned to ice. Elsa peered through her watering eyes and stared at her reflection.

She awoke from her latest terror and clung to her pillow. She sobbed, the bed shuddered as she wept. Her tears turned to ice that slid down her cheeks. A crackling sounded, frost creeped up the walls. She felt helpless, there was nothing to pull her from this nightmare, this was reality. 

There was an urgent knocking at the door. "Princess Elsa! Princess, are you alright?" Elsa knew the voice, it belonged to a staff member. Kai. She wanted to answer him, but it would do no good to do it in tears. Tears would only worry him more. He forced it open and rushed to her bedside. His hands almost rested on her body, but she shied away before they could.

"Was it the same one?" Kai asked.

Elsa sat up, curling her legs against her stomach. Shaking her head was the only response she could muster out of herself. The bed sunk under the servant's weight. The princess noticed his night clothes were different from the ones the week before. He must have purchased new ones. 

"They're getting farther apart. Perhaps they'll go away. I hate to ask, but can you describe it?"

"It was a storm...my parents' storm. Their ship...He was there."

"And your parents?"

"All of them were on the ship... I thought I could save them! The ship covered in ice..." Elsa quavered.

"Elsa. You must stop blaming yourself. Your parents were proud of you. They loved you."

"I could've kept them. Made them stay."

"Can you sleep?" the girl shook her head, "It's only an hour till sun rise. I'll stay up with you."

Kai settled in his normal, frosty chair. He could see his breath and decided to start a fire. Elsa had been moved here for this reason, her parents hoped she'd never be too cold. The princess pulled on the final gift they had given her, a new pair of cyan gloves. The fireplace was comforting, but the cold wasn't a bother to her. Though ice coursed through her veins, a little warmth was necessary to keep her negative emotions at bay.  
The servant lit the lantern on the wall beside the bed, then settled back down on the burgundy fabric. Soon, the sound of snoring reached the girl's ears. She carefully laid a spare blanket over him and stood in front of her window. Creek water twinkled in the rising sun. Rays of amber peeked over the horizon.   
If it were possible to freeze time, this moment could last her forever. Kai's snoring, he was clearly confident she wouldn't hurt him. His words laid on her mind like a paperweight holding stray documents and thoughts in place. Her breath fogged the glass, and she retreated back to her bed, to at least rest her eyes before the ceremony.

"Elsa." she opened her eyes, somehow she had found sleep again, "The gates will open soon, it's time to get ready." 

She sat up and watched as he left with drowsy eyes. Kai was prepared and had duties to attend to. Her dress was laid over her vanity chair. 

She wasted no time sliding it on and styling her hair in the same fashion as her mother always did. A cloak draped from her shoulders and trailed behind her across the floor. There was plenty of time to practice. Her flats ruffled the carpet, her gloves pushed down the knob. The door of her father's library swung open then closed to hide her from view. Multiple voices drifted through the walls from outside.

On the balcony, she could see them, a rainbow of dresses and suits. Ships made waves in the fjord and saltwater drenched the breeze. People of all ages, titled or not, flocked through the gates. Elsa stepped inside and locked them away. Eyes peered at her from the wall.

"Father," she greeted the portrait. He stared over her head, an orb and scepter in his hands and crown resting upon his strawberry hair. Her gloves were placed on the dresser below him, a candlestick in her bare palms. White seeped up its handle causing her to flinch and return it to the dresser. Gloves covered her hands again. 

"Elsa," the door opened to reveal her friend and servant, "It's time."

Kai walked with her to the chapel. He kept silent until they reached the entrance. Elsa paused. The room was so full. "Your parents would be proud. I know I am. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." 

A hush came over the crowd as she walked into the room, up the aisle. Commoners and dignitaries alike turned and took in her face, the mysterious maiden of Arendelle. Why would you hide away such grace and poise, they must have wondered. And so much beauty. 

Her fingers brushed back a strand of her platinum blonde hair. Her bright red lips quivered at the bottom center of her pale face dusted with freckles. There were murmurs around her, none of them loud enough to understand. 

The moment arrived. The priest presented to her the royal orb and scepter. Elsa reached for them.

"Your Majesty." the priest stopped her, "the gloves."

Of course, she couldn't hold the sacred objects with gloves. Fear arose in her, and her hands shook. The gloves replaced the objects on the pillow. The girl held the orb and scepter in the air. A chant echoed across the room. 

"I present... Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Elsa gasped and traded for her gloves. The urge to rush away was strong, but she managed to fight it back and look into the crowd. They cheered. They were happy, and that made her smile. 

The ball room was cheerful, it had been years since it had held so many people. It had been years since it held a certain pair of children and a reindeer. The room and its guests had no memory of such an event, but the queen did. This was a celebration, not a playdate. There should be no reason for her to be afraid. 

Elsa was an island in a sea of strangers. The room was warm. Must be the shear amount of people and the heat they give off, she thought to herself. The smell of the banquet wafted to her from out in the hall. Perhaps, she'd sneak away for a taste of chocolate later. Her hunger was growing. 

When no one approached her, she trip to slip through, but bumped into one of the visitors. "Oh, forgive me." the queen apologized. He turned around. His mouth opened, but quickly closed again. Then, he bowed.

"Your Majesty." the man said leaning forward accidently striking another with his back, "Pardon me. Perhaps we should move."

"There is space towards the front of the room."

"After you. Ladies first."

Elsa lead the gentlemen back to the thrones and platform she had waited on. He looked over his shoulders to ensure it was safe to move. No one was too close to them. 

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," the gentlemen nodded, "I'm sorry for barging into you. I didn't realize you were trying to get through."

"No, no. I bumped into you. It was clearly my fault. I want to... apologize for my accidental knocking into you."

The prince gazed at her. She could see her reflection in his emerald green eyes. His auburn hair was perfectly styled, and his suit was flawlessly new. It seemed not a tear or crease existed across his entire body. 

"I'll accept your apology if you can accept mine." he chortled, his thin, faded lips curling into a smile.

"Very well. I accept your apology."

"I'm new at this. I don't often have the privilege of meeting someone from another land. That's normally my brother's job. They've all traveled to so many different places. Arendelle is my first."

"Then it is a pleasure to have you visit. How..."

"Ah, Queen Elsa."

Hans and Elsa turned at the voice. A shorter, older man stood beside them. Two men of equal height towered behind him. "Your Majesty, the Duke of Weaseltown." Kai introduced him.

"Weselton!" the grey haired dwarf barked at him, " The Duke of Weselton, Your Majesty. As your closest partner in trade, I thought it would be only fitting if I offer you your first dance as queen."

The duke marched in place, lifting his knees high into the air before twisting and ending with a bow. His toupee peeled from the back of his head and hung forward revealing his bald spot. Elsa swallowed a laugh. Hans snickered silently. 

"Ingolf!" a woman plump and dressed in magenta called from the side of the room. She waved four of her fingers to him, and teased her blonde bun. 

"Agot." the duke clucked, "What a surprise meeting you here. Our dance will have to wait, my lady. I am needed else where. Come along, boys." 

Hans chuckled and smiled at her. The queen watched the duke whisk Agot across the dance floor. The music was upbeat and great for dancing. She blushed before glancing back at the prince in front of her.

"Well, he was... spritely." she gushed. 

"He's coming back." Hans reported. 

"Now?"

"No, I'm kidding. But I'm sure he will be back once the song ends."

"You're probably right."

"If we leave now, he won't find us."

"I know where we can go."

Elsa gestured for him to follow. They escaped onto the balcony. Hans laid his arms on the railing and watched the village in the light of lanterns and the moon. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" the queen asked. 

"I never want to turn away. You're so lucky to have all of this."

"All of what?"

"A kingdom. People that look to you."

"But you're a prince. Don't you have that to look forward to?"

"I don't have anything to look forward to. I'm thirteenth in line for the throne."

"Thirteenth?"

"The throne of the Southern Isles will go to my eldest brother and the others will be married into power. I wish I could do the same..." Hans stared at one of the lanterns, the flame flickered in his eyes, "I wish I could clean the slate. Get out of the hole I was born into."

"Clean the slate?"

"Yes, turn all the obstacles into ashes and build from them. Wouldn't you? Everything that holds you back... everyone who doesn't believe in you."

Elsa's breathing slowed. She wanted to cover him, go back to the feelings she had for his surface. Now, she had looked deeper and seen something she didn't like, an obsession of himself, a want to destroy anything or anyone that stood in his way. 

"Not like that. There are things you can't rid yourself of." 

"I thought that too, but I've seen a way. Elsa," he kneeled and took her hand, "marry me. Then we can start clean... for Arendelle."

Elsa coiled away. "No, this is too rushed. I think you should go."

She walked inside, trying to return to the safety of isolation. Hans called after her, he was too close. "The party is over. Close the gates." she instructed one of the guards. The door was in reach.

"Elsa, wait!" the prince took hold of her again. Her glove came loose.

"Give me my glove!" 

"I need you to understand. Please, don't make me leave."

"Enough!"

A ring of ice escaped her uncovered palm. Hans was blocked by spikes of ice that sprung from the floor. He and the crowd watched, speechless. 

"Sorcery." the duke hissed, "I knew there was something dubious going on here."

The queen gazed at the crowd. Towards the back, was the only person she trusted in the room. Kai's eyes met hers, and fear overcame her. She bolted from the room out into the courtyard. Her heart wanted to burst when she saw the courtyard was full. She could hurt them... but there were feet behind her. 

Elsa squeezed through some of the citizens before they closed together locking her in. They were just like the crowd at the coronation, happy, amazed just to see her. Now, she was amongst them, their marvelous queen. 

"Queen Elsa!" It was Hans, the duke and his men with him.

"Stay away from me! Stay away!" 

Another blast of ice slipped from her hand. She held it to her chest, the other kept it covered. The crowd backed away, allowing her to pass. The girl raced blindly to the fjord's edge. She was trapped. 

"Elsa, wait!" 

Water froze under her heel. She stomped, it was strong enough to run across. Elsa tucked her head into her chest and dashed across the spreading ice. Her instinct to flee powered her and she ran, though she knew not where she'd go. The queen tripped onto the ground and wept as flakes of snow tickled her face.


	3. Chapter 3 - From Dusk to Fawn

Nothing covered her from the flutter of snow that buried her in the hillside. Silence hurt her ears, until her sobs became audible. She hallucinated. Someone wrapped their arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. Their hands wiped away her tears, the wind whispered reassuring words. 

Elsa opened her eyes to see who held her, but that person did not exist. She sat alone on the freezing ground, the nearest soul probably miles away. Her hand touched her cheek, tears, unwiped away, stained the glove. The faint beat of her heart echoed in her ears.

It was calmness that had embraced her. A smile reached her face, still damp with tears. She was hot ice, unsure whether to be happy or sorrowful. Her powers had cursed her kingdom, but she was free. She'd just left behind everything she'd ever known, but she was free. And freedom seemed greater than what she had lost to gain it. 

The queen flattened her upturned lips. Had she finally snapped? Must have, how else could she feel joy in forcing this storm upon her people? It seemed she was finally turning into what everyone thought she was, a monster. 

"It's the queen!"

The words struck her like knives. The owner of the voice caught sight of her. He was one of the duke's thugs with the eyes of a hunter. They stalked her like a fawn, but now that they had been spotted, they chased after her, bows ready. Elsa scrambled through the snowbank up the hill. Several arrows hissed by her, ending embedded in the trees. How long before one of those arrows hit its target, sending her to the ground left alone to die or maybe even sent back to the castle, for confirmation the wicked queen was dead.

Suddenly, her cloak clung to a low hanging branch. Shaking hands tried to pull it free, but her attempts were choking her, so she broke the clasp around her neck and kept going. The chase was draining her not only of strength but of will. At the top of another hill, she tripped and rolled into a slushy stream. Her head slapped against a rock, blurring her vision and making her wince. 

Her stalkers were quickly climbing the other side of the slope, now they had an easy target. Maybe it's for the best, Elsa thought. She wasn't going to move, this would rid the kingdom of her. There was no where she belonged. The queen shut her eyes and let the mushy water freeze around her. The storm was getting stronger, perhaps one perfectly aimed arrow would put an end to it.

The sound of shuffling snow reached her ears and she braced herself for the coming pain. But, strangely, she was lifted from the water into a pair of strong arms covered in cold, thick fabric. The arms laid her against a padded chest, and she could feel their heavy breathing. Her savior waded through the frozen substance in a fast waddle. This couldn't be one of Ingolf's men, Arendelle was the other way. 

Orange light hit her face. The air was warmer. The smell of wet fur made her gag. He laid her in hay, she could recognize the scent and texture from the castle stables. Were they in some kind of stable, she wondered. But what horse could reek so much of wet hair, horses never smelt that way. 

There were times when she couldn't hear him and her body went numb. It seemed she'd struck her head harder than she'd thought. The last time she returned to consciousness, she felt warmer and her glove had vanished. A voice awoke her. 

"Easy, Sven. I think she's waking up."

 

Elsa shifted, eyelids fluttering. She opened her eyes. Though, her vision was still fuzzy, she could see two figures. As they came closer, their faces became clearer. The first was a large caribou with ivory colored antlers. It was the source of the horrible odor. The second was a man with hair that looked like the hay she rested in. His eyes were the color of chocolate, resting on each side of his rounded nose.

The queen jerked her back off the ground. Something was wrapped around her forehead, a handkerchief. Her skull ached. A cold hand felt of the makeshift bandage. 

"You were bleeding. It's the only thing I had."

"Where's my glove?"

"I took it off. It was wet and it seemed odd that you only had one."

"I need it back. Now!"

"Here, Your Highness," he held a pair of thick mittens, "if your hands are so cold, you can borrow them." 

"How did you learn I was a royal?" 

"You're wearing a crown for one thing, and you've got the bossy attitude of someone that gives orders." 

"I'm not bossy, I'm the q.... No, it doesn't matter who I am. I just...I need to get out of here." Elsa staggered to her feet.

"You can't leave."

"Yes, I can, and there's nothing you can say or do that can stop me." she pushed with all her strength against the door, it wouldn't budge.

"Storm's snowed us in. You're stuck here." 

"Well, you're going to dig us out."

"I've already tried. It's too cold. The sunlight will melt some of it and make it easier."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because you're stuck with me, and I could've left you out there." 

"It seems you should have."

"Next time I will. Since you're clearly so ungrateful that I just saved your life." 

"Your gloves. Let me see them."

"Yes, Your Majesty." 

She snatched them from his hands and shoved them over hers. They smelt of his pet, she gagged. Obviously, he'd never thought of washing them. Once he and his reindeer had moved to the back of the barn, she settled back down in the hay. The girl tried to sleep, but there was no forcing it. Hay itched her skin and her body was awkwardly aligned. 

Elsa glanced over at her barn mates. The man had settled against the buck, with a hat draped over his eyes like a mask. The reindeer adjusted its legs before resting its head upon them. His first words came back to her.

"Is Sven your reindeer?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"The name... is familiar."

"Can't say I know anyone else with it. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4 - The Right Spot

The air should have been humid, but outside snowflakes hung in suspension. Oh, but the barn felt delightfully warm from lantern light and the heat the man and his reindeer gave off. She lied there snuggled in the straw, selfishly indulging in their warmth. 

Somewhere between sleep and the real world, Elsa heard tiny feet scamper across a mosaic of cobblestone and sprigs of grass that slithered through the cracks. Before her, she saw a pair of kids whom she remembered from her restless afternoons of gazing off her balcony. One boy, one girl. Watching them was pleasurable torture. 

In their laughter, she heard her voice and that of her friend. Part of her wished their play would end, but another part could spend forever listening and remembering. Fortunately, she could never observe for long. As princess, she had lessons and royal duties to attend to, and when that was done, she returned to her endless task of trying to hold her magic within her room. 

To her, the ice never obeyed. Her curse was like an animal, wild and untamed. That was, until her father roped it in. Something about him, scared it into hiding. For a moment, she could control it, or at least hold it back. As long as he was with her, she could be halfway normal during her tutoring and their sessions every other night. 

It seemed his flawless nature was reflected onto her, and they became one mind. A model king and a model princess. Then, her guide was snatched from her by raging waves, leaving her powers unchecked for three long years. She did her best to keep her hands gloved and her "gift" concealed, but she never expected her emotions to grow so far out of control again. 

Could no one understand she was scared, that all of this was an unfortunate accident? It struck her that people were like mirrors, seemingly perfect glass that projected your mistakes back to you. Cold, heartless glass that only sees the surface of another. Elsa fidgeted, and she was born to rule over all of the mirrors of Arendelle.

"Reindeers are better than people. Sven, don't you think that's true?"

"Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you. Every one of em's bad except you."

 

"Aw, thanks buddy. But people smell better than reindeers. Sven, don't you think I'm right?"

"That's once again true for all except you."

 

"You got me. Let's call it a night."

"Goodnight."

"Don't let the frostbite bite..."

"You really think that's what a reindeer sounds like?"

His stringed instrument slipped from his hands, and the reindeer snorted.

"Well, what do you think he'd sound like?" the man remarked.

"I don't really know. I asked because you seem to be such an expert on people and reindeer, but I've read that their vocabulary isn't nearly as wide as ours." 

 

"One book doesn't make you an expert. It takes a lifetime of experience." he scoffed.

The queen opened her damp, sapphire eyes. She filled her lungs with fresh air as she forced her tears back down inside her. "Sometimes even a lifetime doesn't make you an expert."

"You know, it's warmer where you're laying, and the lantern's going out." 

His excuses were valid. She was immune to this weather. His reindeer had his thick fur to protect him, but the man was only as warm as his layers would keep him. Elsa sat up and slid away allowing him plenty of space to relight the lantern without touching her. 

 

He slowly made his way over before kneeling in the dying light. His hazel eyes brushed across the floor as he gathered some of the hay. Gold became a vibrant orange as it met the embers. A puff escaped his lips, adding warm oxygen and life to the fire. Then, the glass door was closed. 

Quick breaths filled his hands before he thrust them closer to the heat. In the glow, the queen noticed his skin was callused and red from cold. She pulled off the mittens he'd given her. Her hands looked new. White with no imperfections. Well, nothing that was visible. 

"Here," she said blankly, "You need these more than me."

His fingers glossed over hers as he reached for his mittens. Then, he stopped. "Keep them."

"No, they're yours. I'm returning them." 

Reluctantly, he put them on. Elsa tucked her hands under her arms and watched the flame flicker through the glass. Sven snorted in his sleep before falling silent again, leaving the queen and her rescuer to themselves. 

"Where are you from?" 

She hesitated. "It doesn't matter. I can never go back." 

"Why?"

"I'm a monster."

"Bossy, definitely. But you're not a monster." 

"What do you know about monsters?"

"I've dealt with a few of them. They're called people." 

"What do you have against people?"

"I just prefer reindeer."

 

"I can't say I blame you."

Something shifted in her. She hadn't had interaction like this in forever. Her shoulders felt bare, and she gently felt of them now that a great weight had been lifted off of them. Someone understood. There were no orders, no lessons, just cozy air and conversation. Don't let it end, Elsa told herself. Keep it going.

"What is your nam..."

A pounding sounded against the door behind her. The queen's legs unfolded, and she stood, facing the trembling wood. From outside, came a voice.

"Who is in there? I hear voices!"

Her flats croaked beneath her further angering the voice.

"I'm coming in!"

Her barn mate tried to ease her, "It's just the shop owner, if you ex..."

Snow was shoveled, the opening grew larger. Suddenly, a flash of white slipped from her hand, hitting the door and forcing her backwards. The shop owner shuffled away with a cry of surprise. Elsa's cheek rested against something dark. Cloth absorbed her tears. It raised and lowered before she gazed up curiously and saw the man's face. She couldn't move, her own fear had frozen her in place.

"Easy. Easy." the blond murmured after a long, agonizing pause, "It's okay. It's okay."

"Stop it! That only works on animals! I'm not your reindeer!"

Sven huffed at her like a cat threatening a dog twice its size, ready to back away when the dog retaliated. 

 

"Sven, you're not helping." the reindeer snorted, "Look, he seems scary now, I know. But he's mostly harmless."

A gloved hand scratched the buck's ear. Sven plopped onto his stomach, allowing his friend a better reach. His face contorted into one of content. Elsa watched with fascination.

"Appearances can be deceiving," he removed his hand, more silence," You were going to ask my name. It's Kristoff. Kristoff Bjorgman."

"...E-Elsa."

"I'd better go make sure he isn't too mad. I'm not really supposed to be here. I couldn't afford a few supplies, I definitely can't pay for a night's stay." 

Elsa slid carefully off of him and back into the hay. Kristoff stood and let out a sigh before pressing his glove against the door. "Kristoff." the queen called tearing her crown out of her now messy hair, "Here. This should be enough for your supplies and our stay." He looked at her as she laid it in his hand. 

"Thank you." 

Elsa glanced at Sven as Kristoff disappeared into the snow. The reindeer locked its eyes on her in return, and for a moment, they were still. She lifted her shaking hand towards his head, fearing he'd shift away. Sven gently rested his snout against her hand. The cold didn't seem to phase him. 

"Sven." she murmured with a teary smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I really do ship Kristanna, but if things had been different, this is an adorable couple.


End file.
